Cleveland Talk Archive
Hmm... I don't know if Cleveland is a "token" black. A "token black" would be angry all the time and wear big clothes and defend the hip-hop life til he dies. --Milkmanjb 19:10, 11 May 2005 (UTC) I believe his family's last name is "Brown". But I'm not too sure so I'll just leave it alone for now. --Bored FG Fan 19:01, 23 May 2005 Um, when is Cleveland's last name referred to? -Jerkel I had a premonition it was "Brown" but I wasn't sure. I could have mixed it up with the NFL team the Cleveland Browns. But FOX just made a post on www.quahoginformant.com that both referred to him as Cleveland Brown and referred to Glenn Quagmire with two Ns in his first name. --Milkmanjb 02:51, 7 Jun 2005 (UTC) Father? Isn't Cleveland's father Freight Train Brown? Not Lavar Brown?Red Dog31 17:18, July 1, 2010 (UTC) Lavar is his legal name, 'Freight Train" is just a nickname. --Buckimion 17:22, July 1, 2010 (UTC) Cleavelands Love life Cleaveland has dated about four different woman in the show. He was married to Loretta and is now married to Donna. Cleaveland also had two girlfriends, Carolyn and a black womans name I can't remember? Who was his girlfriend besides Carolyn? She was black and very loud and abused Cleaveland verbally she only appeared in one episode I beleave and she appeared with Bonnie Swanson and Lois Griffin. 22:40, July 2, 2010 (UTC)Justin There's Bernice from Believe It or Not, Joe's Walking on Air and Maxine 'The Cheating Queen' mentioned in Death Lives. --Buckimion 23:24, July 2, 2010 (UTC) Job discovery "A Very Special Family Guy Freakin' Christmas": President of Quahog Chamber of Commerce--Jack's Posse Fic 04:38, December 26, 2010 (UTC) More of a title than a job but I won't object to it's inclusion.--Buckimion 16:04, December 26, 2010 (UTC) Do I have to wait the four days to put it in?--Jack's Posse Fic 16:06, December 26, 2010 (UTC) Waterman Cable Do his Stoolbend appearances in "North Pole" and "Splendid Source" allow for his job at Waterman Cable to be mentioned, considering they are blatant TCS/FG crossovers?--Jack's Posse Fic 01:06, February 18, 2011 (UTC) You have already carried the "Jobs" thing so far out of proportion why the hell not? I'm half tempted to take out the "S" out of "jobS" and stick to whatever is currently the main employment. However, that does still leave this one open. --Buckimion 01:22, February 18, 2011 (UTC) Are you OK Bucky? Keep in mind, these aren't CAREERS we're talking about, they're JOBS. For example in "Jungle Love": "...Like the time I had that job as Sandy Duncan's glass eye". That's why you can't say I'm taking it out of proportion--Jack's Posse Fic 01:28, February 18, 2011 (UTC) Death---is it needed? I'm wondering if we should keep his simulated death in the article, seeing as Brian's simulated death in "Forget Me Not" is not listed in the "deaths" section in that article. General Ironbeak (talk) 03:40, January 10, 2014 (UTC) That is just pointing out his "moment" in the episode, not like it is a recurring theme. If it is repeated, then let me know but be patient as I'm trying to skype my daughter. --Buckimion (talk) 03:45, January 10, 2014 (UTC) Why did you undo my edit? It was correct..."3 Acts of God" is set before "Life of Brian", so the events of it should be described before. I don't have a problem with my edits being undone, as long as it's explained why they were wrong. I see nothing wrong with this. Argulor (talk) 20:49, July 5, 2014 (UTC) Set doesn't mean shit. We go by broadcast order. --Buckimion (talk) 21:08, July 5, 2014 (UTC) Category:Family Guy Wiki